Shut Up and Dance With Me
by PekoPekoyama
Summary: High School AU. Grell asked Sebastian to prom


The fourth period bell rang, students rushed out of their classes into the courtyard and cafeteria. It was every student favorite part of the day, lunch. Ciel found Sebastian in their usual spot, under a little tree in the courtyard. There he sat, with his black raven hair perfectly done, without a single strand misplaced. A white button-up shirt that was under a black cardigan that made his pale, ebony skin stand out. He looked up from his book he was reading, Hamlet, that he had a report over next week, to see Ciel. He wore his typical outfit, his black eye patch, a dark forest green jacket, and a button up that was finished with bow, neatly tied to his collar.

"Hey." The junior greeted sitting next to the older. Sebastian eyed him and gave a small, weak smile before returning to his book. It wasn't uncommon for them be rather quiet at this time of day, as this was a chance to relax and catch up on studying. Ciel moved Sebastian arms, in which they resting on his knees as he sat on his bottom with both knees bent and their legs turned out away from their body. Ciel turned to lie on Sebastian lap, looking up at his red eyes that seemed somewhat amused yet annoyed as he did so. He lift his hand up to play with a strand of his long black hair, admiring the senior's strong jawline and high cheek bones. A strong gush of spring air swept by, making him feel absolutely at peace.

He felt so blessed to have him in his life, having Sebastian as his best friend meant so much to him. He remembered when he was just a freshman, two years back, while walking home one day, he got jumped by two seniors at the time. He remembered Sebastian finding him in the back alley way behind a convenient store, not to far off from campus. His face was stained in bruises, blood stains trickled down his shirt, and his left ankle was broken. As soon as he saw Sebastian, he was scared he was going to continue where the seniors left off, but instead he showed him kindness and even revenge on the poor seniors that were foolish enough to mess with him. There was always this connection between the two, granted yes Sebastian was charismatic, as well as sweet and gentlemanly to whoever he meets. But he had a different side to him whenever he was around Ciel, so sincere and honest. He felt as he could trust him completely. Ever since then, Sebastian was at his side, no matter what.

"Sebastian." The younger boy called out. "Yes?" He replied, still focused on the play. "I'm hungry. Please get me something sweet to eat." Ciel murmured softly, still lost in gaze upon Sebastian, as he just finished wrapped a strand of hair around his index finger. The senior sighed. "What do you want?" Ciel's corners of his mouth turned up as he realize he actually listened to him. "I don't know, get me something sweet from the vending machine." Sebastian nodded, placing his book down and pushing the younger boy gently off his lap, and onto the soft grass. He made his way into the hallway outside the cafeteria, where he knew a vendor machine was located.

Once he located it, his fingers tapped the keypad, and within seconds a sugar cookie dropped out. He bent over and reached for

it when a familiar voice called out. "My, my, i'm sure am enjoying the view from here."

He snapped his around, knowing exactly who was there. Grell stood behind him, with his cherry red hair, that was shoulder length, a red skirt and matching lipstick. His unnatural emerald green eyes dazzled upon Sebastian's sight. Grell was a senior as well, he shared literature class with him. Unfortunately, he sits rights behind him, and is constantly makes cliché comparisons of Shakespeare's characters to him.

"Oh. Hello Grell." The taller man said, absolutely annoyance. The red swung his hip out in a feminine way, placing his hand at his hip. " _Sebastian, darling."_ He sang, making his eyes light up, noticing every the amount of effort he put into his eye make up that hid under his red frames.

Sebastian breathed in heavily, not wanting to spend another minute with this nut job. Right when he was about to say a lame excuse, Grell interrupted him. "Did you hear the big news?" Grell exclaimed, waving a neon poster in front of his face. "Prom is coming up!"

Of course Sebastian had already heard about it. In fact, Ciel was planning on asking his girlfriend, Elizabeth. The two had been dating since as long as Sebastian knew Ciel. Although Ciel did care for Elizabeth, but not exactly in a romantic way. They were set up by their parents years ago.

"Yes. I suppose it is. What about it?" Sebastian said, snapping back to reality. "Well." Grell sighed overly dramatically. "I'm afraid I don't have anyone to go with-"

"What about William?" He pointed out flatly, already knowing where this is going.

Grell crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh. _Please,_ as if that boring stick in mud would ever go." Sebastian knew how close William and Grell were. Although for two people that are complete opposites, their bond was unexplainable. William was so stoic and studious, whereas Grell was … _flamboyant_.

"Anyways, I need a real man! I need someone-"

"Okay, I get it, Grell." Sebastian groaned, rubbing his temples, as if he felt a migraine coming on. "So, well you go with me? Hmm?" The red haired man chinned.

Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice. As if he would go as someone troublesome as Grell. He rather spend another night working on a project with William, like he was forced to do several months ago. "I'm sorry, I was planning to help my friend, Ciel prepare for that evening." He lied. Sure, he would help me get ready, but it's not like it would take the whole night.

Grell's jaw dropped. "Really? You are going to spend that night with that _brat?"_ At this point he was on the verge of screeching. Several students have stopped and stared at all the commotion. Sebastian's red eyes glared sharply at the other man. "Easy, Grell." He warned, becoming easily irritated.

"Oh, _Bassy_." He moaned, moving his body closer to him. "When you look at me like that, I just can't help myself." He slid a hand up his chest and smiled devilishly, grinning from ear to ear, showing off his sharp teeth. Sebastian felt revolted, and couldn't believe he was still talking to this imbecile. Right when he was about to storm off, Grell shouted once more: "Wait!"

Sebastian whipped around, not wanting to waste anymore time. "What? What could you possibly want now?" He hollered, raising an eyebrow at the obnoxious man.

Grell took two spaces back, keeping a safe distance anyway from. He glanced down at his red heel boots gloomily, and fiddled with the edge of his skirt nervously. "It's prom night, do you really wanna spend assisting someone?" He glanced shyly up at Sebastian, his voice cracked with nervousness with what he was going to say next. "I'll do your Calculus homework for a month."

Sebastian thought about it, sure calculus was a pain the ass, but not nearly as bad as being around Grell. Although, he was amused that Grell would go to such measures. "That's a polite offer, but I'm afraid-"

"I'll do your calculus homework for a month and get Will off your back." Grell interrupted with the look of desperation in his eyes.

Sebastian sighed. He would admit, William was his assigned partner in Anatomy, and they were always bickering over the littlest things. He was a nuisance, so perhaps getting him off his back wouldn't be so bad, and besides he wouldn't have to worry about Calculus for a month.

He never thought he would give in, but surprisingly Grell was persuasive. He sighed before answering. But it was just for one night, how painful could it possibly be? "Fine." He knew he would probably regret this. Grell screeched like a school girl and threw his arms around Sebastian. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He chanted, revealing his unnaturally sharp teeth.

In one swift movement, Sebastian released him from his grasp. "Don't make me regret my decision." He warned in a husky tone, pointing an angry finger at him. "Oh no, you won't!" He said handing him a piece of crumpled up notebook paper. "I've already written my address and my number." He confessed quietly, his cheeks were almost as red as his hair, and he refused to make eye contact as he did so. Sebastian let out hand slowly, grasping the paper in his right hand and tuck it away under his pocket.

"Okay. I'll call you later." Sebastian murmured softly. Grell never thought he actually would he hear those words come out of his handsome mouth. "S-sure thing." He stuttered, trying not let out another embarrassing squeal, he walked from the opposite direction Sebastian was heading. His mind was clouded with thoughts and excitement, he nearly tripped over a trash bin.

Sebastian was in disbelief that he actually did that. He wasn't quite sure how exactly he was going to plan to tell Ciel. He is going to think is he has gone mad. He made his way to the tree, rehearsing what he was going to say. There he found Ciel, who was waiting impatiently. "Where the hell were you? I was beginning to think you got lost!" Ciel shouted, looking up at Sebastian, who stood emotionless. He quietly dropped the sugar cookie onto the boy's lap. "I have something to tell you, but you aren't going to like it."

* * *

The prom took place at a five star hotel, as it does every year. Students were dropped off in their over expensive limos and squealed as they saw each other dress so formally. Sebastian parked his 2003 black jaguar and got out to open the door for his "date". Sebastian offered his white gloved hand which Grell gladly accepted, pulling out of the car with one loud clunk of a heel.

Grell wore a blood red floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. His hair was pulled up neatly into an up-do, finished with a bedazzled hair clip. Sebastian went even as far to provide a corsage for him. The corsage was a small arrangement of red roses, tied against his wrist. Grell nearly fainted when Sebastian showed him his gift to him.

Sebastian, on the other hand, look like he came out of a 1950's movie. He wore a black one-button jacket, completed with a red bowtie to match Grell's outfit. He finished it off with a white silky handkerchief, tucked away in his breast pocket, and matching dress pants. His hair was combed and gelled back, easily giving him a vintage look.

As the two made it down the parking lot, Grell wrapped his arm around Sebastian's. "Just so you know, I entered our names for nominations as 'Prom King' and 'Queen'." He said, grinning ambitiously. "You did what?" Sebastian's eyes glared at his date, as he was not aware of such a thing. "Relax. We are like Macbeth and Lady Macbeth - competing for the crown." He added nudging closer to him. "And honey, you deserve to be wearing a crown." Grell whispered in his ear. "And I shall be your queen!"

"If this is Macbeth, the only blood being slaughtered is yours." Sebastian muttered under his breath. "Don't be like that!" Grell retorted, poking a red manicured finger at him.

The two eventually made their way inside the hotel. Inside they recognized familiar faces, Lau, the Chinese exchange student, who was wearing traditional garb, with his date Ran-Mao. The way Lou was grabbing his date by the hips was so erotic, he was surprised no co confronted him about it. Sebastian recognized a friend from his culinary class, Baldroy, who looked as snazzy as ever. He came with his date, a girl with red pigtails and round glasses. Sebastian was familiar with the girl, but couldn't put a name to her face. Eventually he found, Ciel who was adjusting Elizabeth's dress, after what seems to be a wardrobe malfunction. Ciel wore a dark navy blue tuxedo, that made his eye pop out, and Elizabeth wore a similar shade of blue, a royal blue. Both of them together was rather adorable. But of course he was already aware of it, considering he had help the poor boy get ready.

They soon joined the line to check in. Grell lifted a pen to sign his name and his date's on the sign-in sheet. A tall, older man who had grey long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and spectacles, who was working the table eyed them both. His face became quickly annoyed to angry and he realized who was standing before him. "How many times do we have to tell you? We don't allow crossing dressing at this school!" The man shouted towards Grell. From the looks of it, this wasn't the first Grell came into contact with the man or a cross-dressing issue. Sure, Grell would wear skirts and dresses from time to time, but Sebastian wasn't aware there was a problem with it.

"Absolutely under no circumstances can we allow you in when you are dressed like _that._ " The man's voice grew louder. Grell was frozen in place. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated just to take in everything. His mouth hang open as if he were to say something, yet no words came out.

"B-but but…" he stuttered, glancing around the room nervously, looking for anything that could possibly help him. The room felt like was spinning with all eyes on him. He grabbed on the edge of the table just so he wouldn't lose his balance. "No buts! You either come back dressed as man or you don't come back at all."

At this point the entire room was hushed, no one dared to move or say anything. Everyone's attention had fallen on the two at the check in table. The man's eyes made his way to Sebastian. "No homosexuality allowed either." The man added.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around his date's bare shoulder. He leaned in closely and said: "Let's just get out of here, i'll-" Before he could even finish, Grell had pushed his hand off of him and marched out the door, avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

Sebastian immediately followed, finding Grell waiting outside his car. His face was almost as red as his dress, his eyes became shiny and he was sniffling ever so quietly. "Grell." The black haired man said in a soft, low tone, approached him slowly. Even then, Grell refused to look up at him. Sebastian stood there for a moment awkwardly. He sighed before asking: "Do you just want me to take you home?"

Finally, he got an answer out of him, Grell slowly nodded his head, to which Sebastian unlocked the car and both climbed inside. He started the car and began to drive back to Grell's home. They both say uncomfortable in the leather seats, Sebastian debated whether he should say something or not.

Several minutes passed of complete silence. Sebastian was focused on the road and Grell stared deeply out the window. As much as he thought Grell was annoying, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. Sure, Sebastian was embarrassed after what happened, but he couldn't even begun to imagine how Grell felt. Seeing him so quiet and so hurt, he couldn't help but pity him. In a little hoarse voice Grell finally spoked. "I-I was-s so l-looking forward to t-this." He looked up at the driver through his smudgy make up. "I-I got a-all pretty, now i-its all r-ruined." Sebastian shushed sweetly, resting his hand on his lap for comfort. "I-Im so s-sorry." Grell throat burned and a few tears leaked out of his eyes. "Please don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Sebastian said trying to comfort the poor guy. "Yes it is!" Grell shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Sebastian glanced down at the digital clock on the dashboard. 8:15. He turned the wheel off an exit and stopped outside a fast food joint. He parked the car and sighed, looking at Grell. He removed one hand from his glove and began rubbing the smeared make-up under his eyes. Grell's face froze in confusion. "W-what are you-" before he could finished, Sebastian had unlocked the door and stepped outside onto the pavement. "Wait! Where the hell are you-" Once again, before he could finish Sebastian slammed the door.

Grell felt conflicted if he should follow him or not. But he shortly realize he is not letting anyone seeing him like this. He pulled down the mirror that was hidden with the sun visor. Grell almost screamed seeing his reflection. His hand went for a box of tissues that was in a couple holder and he began dabbing his face gently. After a few tissues he looked better, but he still wouldn't leave the car to look for Sebastian. Next, he began nervously fiddling with the edge of his dress, after several minutes passed and no word or sign from Sebastian. What if he abandoned him. Although that would be a stupid thing to do, abandon someone in your own car.

After what seemed like an eternity, a dark figure emerged. Grell realized what took Sebastian so long, he was getting ice cream. In his hand was a waffle cone topped off with several swirls of vanilla. Sebastian smiled as he made eye contact with Grell, as unlock the door and handing the treat to the man. Grell had gone completely speechless as he accepted, glancing back from the ice cream to Sebastian's smiling face multiple times, just making sure it was for him.

The ice cream was sweet and melted instantly onto the man's tongue. The nice, clean feeling the ice cream gave off made Grell forget what got him so upset in the first place. "Oh, Bassy." Grell squealed, halfway finished with his little gift. "How incredibly thoughtful of you."

Sebastian smirked. "Well, what could kind of date would I be if I couldn't stop you from being in tears?" He turned and gave another warm smile to Grell. "I have an idea."

Grell was about finished with his ice cream at this point, his mouth turned to a sharp 'o' as Sebastian wiggled an eyebrow. He has already done so much, what could he possibly do next?

In one swift jerk of Sebastian's gloved hand, he turned the car radio on, playing a classical channel that Grell wasn't familiar with. Sebastian stepped out of the car once more, just for Grell to find him standing outside his car door side. He gently, tapped the window, to which Grell swung his door wide open. "What the hell are you doing now?" Sebastian didn't bother to respond, but only offer out his hand. Grell looked at Sebastian, to see at what he was getting at, but he hid intentions on that friendly smile that swept across his face. Grell took a deep breath and accepted his hand.

Sebastian pulled the other senior up and out of the car. Now they were both standing on the pavement in a vacant parking lot, listening to classical music being blurred out of their car.

"Honestly, could you please explain what is going on here?" Grell asked, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed tightly.

"Just hush." Sebastian muttered, his red eyes fixated on the other man, grabbing his waist, pulling him closer to him and wrapped his hand around Grell's Interlacing his fingers into his.

Slowly, they began to dance. Grell face turn into pure bliss as soon as he realized what he has done for him. Their feet moved to the rhythm of the song. _Slow, quick, quick_ , ran through both of their minds as they moved into a zigzag direction on the parking lot. The street light shined brightly down on the two dancers, as if it was their own stage light.

Grell, who head was resting against Sebastian's chest, broke the silence as he breathed into his partner "Thank you." Sebastian looked down lovingly, which Grell has never seen Sebastian look so warm-hearted and tender before. "You look beautiful tonight."

With that, they continued to dance for hours, not caring who was watching or judging them. They had their own piece of prom.


End file.
